Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ SυιzαxLιєchтєnsтєιn
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: No era para nada novedoso que Vash sea mandón, gritón, agresivo ante los demás, pero al estar cerca de Liechtenstein, por alguna cosa mágica inexplicable para algunos, se convertía en otra persona, más cariñoso, completamente sumiso.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es creación de Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Lime.

**Pareja:** SuizaxLiechtenstein.

**Datos:** Suiza es Leo (1/O8) y Liechtenstein es Cáncer (2/O7).

.

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ SυιzαxLιєchтєnsтєιn…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Leo·~·]**

Es generoso y bondadoso, le gusta ayudar a los demás de propia voluntad.

_La chica oyó la puerta tocar. Se acercó y abrió._

'_Bruder, sehr guter Nachmittag.' (Hermano, muy buenas tardes)―saludó dejándolo pasar y recibiendo amablemente el saludo del suizo._

'_¿Cómo has estado Lily?'_

'_Bien. Si quieres te puedes sentar o te traigo algo para comer o beber.'_

'_¿Estás ocupada?'_

'_Ja (Sí). Vendrá el señor Ludwig, ya sabes que me ha estado presionando*.'_

'_Ah, bueno…si quieres te puedo ayudar.'_

'_No te preocupes.'_

'_Insisto.'_

'_Pero…' ―pausó al ver la insistencia de Vash. Suspiró― 'Está bien.'_

**X**

Tiende a interferir cuando no debe. (?)

'_¿Y qué proponen para la fiesta de año nuevo?' ―preguntó Arthur de brazos y piernas cruzadas sentando en su puesto, con la vista cerrada― 'Por favor, lo único que pido que no sea en Francia.'_

'_¡¿Qué tal in my house?' ―exclamó Alfred._

'_Me parece buena idea.' ―dijo Ludwig._

'_Ve~, mi fratello y yo preparamos la pasta.'_

'_¿Por qué siempre en su casa?' ―reclamó el francés― 'En la mía será mucho mejor. Habrá abrazos, muchos abrazos, manitos, amour, besos…'_

'_Por esa razón no queremos en tu casa, bastardo pervertido de cuarta.' ―le dijo el inglés frunciendo el ceño._

'_¡Soy el país del amor! ¡Deben venir a mi casa!' ―sacó un pañuelo para morderlo de una forma tan masculina._

'_¡Y pasaremos lo mismo que el año pasado!' ―un hastiado Suiza se puso de pie golpeando la mesa― '¡Tú y tu depravadez! ¡No quiero que mi hermana pase otra vez en verte desnudo corriendo por el jardín!'_

'_Solo quise ser uno con Dios' ―se argumentó, pero de repente, Francis se subió a la mesa quitándose la camisa ante todos los países, y todos gritaron espantados―. '¡Pasemos el nouvelle année en mi casa!' ―llevó sus manos a sus pantalones, a desabrocharse, pero en eso…_

'_¡Atreve a quitártelos y te disparo en el trasero! ¡Así sentirás algo entrando!' ―Suiza sacó su arma, cargándola, apuntando directamente el trasero del francés. Ganas no le hacían falta._

_Luego…todos aplaudieron al suizo por su gran hazaña en evitar algo espantoso._

**X**

Les agradan las mujeres femeninas y que siempre están dispuestas a todo.

'_Bruder, ¿cómo me veo?' ―la rubia lo llamó haciéndolo voltear._

'_Bi-Bien…es…el vestido que te compré' ―mencionó sonrojado. _

'_Todo lo que me regala, lo acepto'. ―acertó. _

_Realmente se veía hermosa, encantadora, y pensó: ―. 'Demasiado bien.'_

'_¿Bruder?'_

'_¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa Lily?'_

'_¿Adónde vamos?'_

'_Em…am…' ―la verdad, no tenía ni idea._

'_¿Por qué no vamos a tirarnos en Benji?'_

'_¿En qué?' ―dijo calmado y aterrado, o intentando no parecer aterrado― 'Eso es peligroso.'_

'_Yo creo que será divertido. Así no te esfuerzas en sonreír.'_

'_Pero si al lanzarme voy a gritar…no ha sonreír…'_

**X**

Cómprale algunos regalos significativos.

'_Bruder.' ―llamó tímidamente._

'_¿Sucede algo?'_

'_Em…bueno yo…' ―traía un paquete de regalo, sobre esto jugaba con los dedos._

'_Estás sonrojada… ¿No tendrás fieb-?' ―fue interrumpido al sentir el regalo sobre su pecho._

'_Es para ti, bruder. Lo hice con mucho cariño.'_

_Vash dio las gracias y abrió el regalo._

'_¿Otro?' ―se preguntó viendo que era otro pijama rosa._

'_Es que…creí que te hacía falta otro más, en el caso de que el otro se ensuciara y no lo pudieras usar. Esto demuestra todo mi cariño.'_

'_Danke Lily.' _

**X**

Sus defectos pueden ser tan amplios como sus virtudes y un Leo excesivamente negativo puede ser una persona arrogante, orgullosa y con muy mal genio. También pueden adoptar ciertos aires de superioridad y prepotencia; son líderes sin complicaciones.

'_¡No!'_

'_¡Sí!'_

'_¡No!'_

'_¡Sí!'_

'_¡No!'_

_Arthur y Francis estaban discutiendo en voz alta._

_Ludwig intentaba calmar sus ganas de ahorcarlos y amarrarlos a una silla, mientras escuchaba los "Ve~" del italiano nortino, sin embargo, el suizo se le adelantó._

'_¡Ustedes dos cierren la maldita boca! ¡¿Qué importa si la Luna es de queso o no?'_

'_¡Pero si el idiota cabeza de sexo, cree que la Luna es de queso!' ―gritó Inglaterra._

'_¡Hey! ¡Tú también tienes la cabeza de sexo!' ―Francia se defendió._

'_¡No a tu altura, maldito bastardo!' ―luego siguieron discutiendo quien era el más pervertido de los dos._

'_¡Silence!' ―Suiza disparó al techo. Al fin se callaron completamente aterrados y desconcertados― '¡Si vuelven a discutir, les juro que estas balas irán a sus bocas! ¡¿Entendieron?'_

'_¡Yes!'_

'_¡Oui!'_

_Respondieron tomando asiento._

'_Bien, continuemos, pero esta vez, seré yo quien determine todo.'_

'_¿What? Yo soy el que está al mando de esto' ―reclamó Alfred. En ese momento, vio los ojos del suizo fruncido, hastiado, exasperado, de todo para proceder a decir: ―. 'El mando es todo tuyo, Vash.'_

**X**

El mejor truco para conquistar un hombre de Leo es halagarle hasta casi la exageración, hazle saber siempre sus aciertos y cualidades. Debes ser entusiasta y optimista.

'_¿Estás bien?'_

'_Sí.'_

_Ambos hermanos iban tomados de la mano, caminando a su misión._

'_Bruder…'_

'_¿Sí?'_

'_Me gusta lo que haces.'_

'_Ah-ah… ¿sí?'_

'_Ayudar a las personas…ser voluntarios. Me alegra mucho que seas mi bruder, que no todos piensen que eres enojón en disparar a cualquiera.'_

'_Eh…gracias. Aunque…La Cruz Roja* no es la gran cosa.'_

'_Claro que lo es. Eso demuestra otro lado tuyo, el que conozco…lo amable y bondadoso.'_

'_Lily…no exageres en alagarme.'_

'_¿Te molesta?'_

'_Nein (No). Pero…es suficiente. Así está bien' ―al decir, quedaron en silencio―. '¿Traes todo?'_

'_Ja (Sí), todo por ayudar.'_

_Vash enmarcó una sonrisa. Ella tenía razón en que la mayoría no conocía su lado bondadoso. _

_Entrelazó una vez más, pero esta vez con presión, la mano delicada de la liechtensteina. _

**X**

En sus relaciones personales es abierto, confiado y sincero con su pareja. Dice lo que piensa, pero siempre es amable.

'_Lily… ¿podemos hablar?' _

_Liechtenstein podría pensar que sería algo relacionado con economía o cosas así, sin embargo sus verdes orbes se abrieron sorprendiéndose cuando sus dos manos tuvieron contacto con las del helvético. Se tensó._

'_Escucha…yo…yo te adopté como mi hermana pequeña…'__ ―ella iba hablar, pero él la calló amable― 'por lo menos yo creo…que no hay problema…así que…'_

_Silencio. Y Suiza estaba rojo._

'_Bru-Bru…der…' ―tartamudeó al no recibir respuesta. ¿Se habría ido mentalmente?_

'_Perdón, perdón. Quedé…en blanco. ¿En qué iba?'_

'_De que no hay problema en ser hermanos…algo parecido.'_

'_Ah, eso. Em…yo…Lily…yo…'__ ―¡¿por qué era tan difícil? Solo había que decirlo, ¿acaso ella le iba a pegar? Por supuesto que no. Tragó y respiró― 'Eres la única que sabe cómo soy y me quiere. Y me he dado cuenta que en el paso del tiempo…siento cosas por ti, realmente fuertes. Me gustas.'_

_La joven no dijo nada. Fue sorpresa, algo que no esperaba de la noche a la mañana. Pero…_

'_Danke. También siento lo mismo por ti.'_

**X**

Cuando se enamoran, desean impresionar a la otra persona, por eso la llevan a los mejores lugares.

_Era la primera cita, y lo único que se le ocurrió para impresionarla era llevándola a sus mejores vistas de su país: El Lago de Lucerna. Lo mejor. La noche hacía juego con las luces de las casas reflejándose en el lago._

'_Es hermoso.'__ ―estaba encantada con el sitio._

_¿Y ahora qué? Era una cita…en las citas se conocen, pero ellos ya se conocen más de lo habitual, y al conocerse debe nacer el primer beso… ¡Dios, el primer beso! ¿Sería capaz? Río estúpidamente desviando la mirada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza decidido a cogerle la mano y el rostro._

_Los segundos pasaban, los dos rubios se miraban fijamente, y Vash no tenía el valor para besarla, ¿sería bueno pedírselo en francés? ¿En italiano? ¿En alemán? ¿En romanche? ¡¿Por qué tenía que tener cuatro idiomas? Y como no tenía el valor, Liechtenstein tomó la iniciativa._

**X**

Para seducirlo debes saber que el sexo es muy importante para este apasionado signo, procura ser abierta en lo sexual.

'_Lily…eres muy pequeña para esas cosas.' ―le dijo Hungría._

'_Es que yo…necesito esto…para que vea no soy una niña…'_

'_Lily… Dios. Vash no es como Francis, Gilbert, Arthur, Antonio, ninguno de ellos. Solo dile y ya. Si te ama de verdad, lo entenderá.'_

'_Y… ¿y si uso tu anterior consejo?'_

'_Si quieres úsalo, pero te recomiendo esta última.'_

_Más tarde en casa de Suiza:_

'_Li-Li-Li-Lily… ¿Qué es…esto?'_

'_Yo…yo…yo…' ―debió hacerle caso a la húngara, esto no era lo suyo, para nada._

'_¿Por qué…velas, rosas…en la cama?'_

'_Yo…' ―era inevitable. No estaba preparada― '¡No puedo! ¡Me es imposible! ¡Verzeih mir, Bruder! (¡Perdóname, hermano!) ―salió corriendo de la casa._

_El suizo no entendió nada. Después hablaría con ella, con calma._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Cáncer·~·]**

Emocional y cariñosa, protectora y simpática. Tiene mucha imaginación e intuición.

"_¡Esto es lo que debes hacer para protegerte! ¡Debes tener cuidado, incluso de los conejos!' __―gritaba autoritario dando anotaciones en la pizarra._

'_Esto…bruder…'_

'_¿Ja? (¿Sí?)'_

'_Em…tus dibujos son muy lindos.'_

'_Lily…no te estoy enseñando a como dibujar, si no a defender-' __―notó que la chica estaba en otro mundo imaginando las cosas las lindas del mundo, los dibujos de su hermano mayor― 'Puedes quedarte con mis dibujos.'_

'_Gracias. Más tarde podemos volver a tus explicaciones.'_

'_De acuerdo.' ―cogió un cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar conejitos, entre más que amaría Polonia._

'_Pero si estás cansado, lo dejamos para mañana.'_

'_Como tú quieras, Lily.'_

**X**

Tiene una memoria excelente, sobre todo por acontecimientos personales.

_Ambos vecinos se encontraban sentados en el jardín, el mayor leyendo un libro._

'_¿Recuerdas cuando me ayudaste?'_

'_¿Uhm? Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?'_

'_¿Por qué lo hiciste?'_

'_Ya te he respondido a eso. No es necesario que lo recuerdes siempre.'_

'_Es que…con eso te conocí.' ―dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Él no dudó en sonrojarse._

**X**

Son conservadoras y les encanta la seguridad y el calor de su hogar.

'_Hace bastante frío' ―comentó abrazada al suizo, sentados en el sofá, cubiertos con una manta para mantener la temperatura―. '¿Ha salido noticias?'_

'_Solo sé que Arthur está peor que nosotros.'_

_No dijeron nada más contemplando el fuego de la chimenea, y preocuparse en no dejar escapar el calor de sus cuerpos._

**X**

Suele ser muy hogareña y disfrutar muchísimo de momentos de tranquilidad y complicidad en la seguridad del hogar.

_Era una hora prudente para despertar de la siesta. Ella le abrazó un poco más, abriendo los ojos captando que él también los tenía abiertos mirando al techo._

'_¿Te vas a quedar hoy, bruder?'_

_Vash alzó las cejas girando a tomarle atención. ― 'Sí.' ―sonrió y ella le correspondió._

'_Estar contigo es muy tranquilo. ¿No quieres una taza de té?'_

'_¿No te molesta?'_

'_Nein.'_

'_Ah, está bien, gracias.'_

'_Enseguida vuelvo.'_

**X**

Sus sentimientos son tan sensibles y tiernos que la más leve observación, hecha sin intención alguna, puede producirles una profunda herida.

_Liechtenstein había preparado un pastel, el carac*. Se esforzó en hacerlo solo para Suiza. Él observaba el postre, se vía bien, nada fuera de lo común. Entonces dio el primer bocado._

_La chica procedió a jugar con sus dedos, toda nerviosa. Quería aprender de la cocina de su hermano._

'_Am…' ―moduló el mayor― 'Le falta sabor…más dulce.'_

'_¿Es-esta malo?'_

'_No tan malo, pero podrías mejorar… ¿Lily? ¿Lily?' ―cuando volteó y la llamó dos veces, no estaba. ¿Dijo algo malo?_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Se trata de una criatura dulce y vulnerable a la que lo mejor que puedes hacer es sonsacarle una sonrisa cuando esté de mal humor.

_Continuación:_

'_¿Lily, donde estás?' __―caminaba yendo al cuarto de la nombrada. Tocó la puerta y entró― 'Lily…yo…no quise herirte…'_

'_No te preocupes bruder…estoy bien…puedes irte tranquilo…no sirvo para cocinar la comida de bruder…'_

'_No tienes que enojarte por algo así…' ―se acercó detrás de su espalda._

'_No te preocupes…no cocinaré más.'_

'_¿Qué? Pero si cocinas muy bien, solo que esta vez no tuviste buena suerte. Y si hablas de mal cocinero, ese es Arthur.' ―dijo, y el cierto británico cejudo estornudó pensando en que alguien hablaba de él. Siguió tratando de convencerla sin resultados. Asique sacó un cuaderno y lápiz para dibujar. Le mostró el dibujo y logró hacerla sonreír. _

_La próxima vez, se esforzaría más prepararle un postre. Y la próxima vez no sería tan entusiasmada en saltar a los brazos del él en robarle un beso._

**X**

Ser un perfecto caballero es una estrategia ideal, siempre y cuando vayas a mantener esta actitud en el tiempo: abre la puerta del coche, pon tu chaqueta sobre sus hombros si ves que tiene frío, invítala a caminar de la mano.

_El auto se detuvo. Vash salió primero, caminando al frente del auto hasta llegar al copiloto y abrir la puerta para que la joven saliera con su radiante vestido de un rosa suave. Él le ofreció su brazo y ella acertó adentrando el suyo. Accedieron iniciar la caminata siguiendo unas baldosas quienes les indicaban el camino._

_Una brisa pasó estremeciendo el cuerpo de la menor. Suiza se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en sus hombros y luego le tomó la mano._

'_¿No tienes frío?' ―preguntó ella._

'_Estoy bien.'_

_Continuará… _

**X**

Para conquistar: Funciona con ellas con estilo tradicional, conservador, muy sensible y súper romántico. Hazle sentirse muy cómoda. Algo que siempre les impresiona a las mujeres cáncer es ser educado y amable. Nunca la abandones. Invítala a dar un paseo con la luna llena.

_Continuación:_

_Corrió la silla hacia atrás para que ella se sentara, y después él tomar asiento. _

_Se miraban fijamente, miraban para otro lado al sentirse incómodos esperando la comida._

'_Es muy lindo este lugar.' ―habló al llegar la comida sobre la mesa._

'_Fue…difícil elegir. Es algo sencillo.'_

'_Justo la luna llena esta sobre nosotros. ¿No crees que es una extraña coincidencia?'_

'_Eh…si lo es.' ―realmente sabía que esa noche era luna llena._

'_Bruder… ¿estaremos juntos siempre?'_

'_Oh…claro que sí. Siempre te protegeré…de todos…de cualquier abusivo o pervertido y cualquiera que te haga daño.'_

'_Danke.' ―agradeció continuando con la cena al aire libre. Después sonrió sin razón aparente llamando la atención en el suizo._

'_¿Qué ocurre?'_

'_Es…es gracioso brindar con jugo.'_

'_Ah jajajaja…' ―río estúpidamente. Obviamente no colocaría alguna bebida alcohólica― 'Lily…después te llevaré a otro lugar…muy lindo.'_

_Continuará…_

**X**

En lo sexual: La chica de Cáncer necesita confiar en su amante para disfrutar de la relación. Muéstrate abierto y protector con ella. También es muy importante brindarle estimulación táctil afectuosa y variada: las caricias de todo tipo encienden a la Cáncer. La gran capacidad de memoria que tienen las nacidas en este signo hará que recuerde detalles de noches pasadas que le resultaron excitantes, y que le entusiasme volver a repetirlos.

_Continuación:_

_Estaba ahí, sumisa con ternura, recostada en la cama, puesta con un pijama que solo consistía una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto. Arqueó la espalda y suspiró cuando una traviesa pluma iba recorriendo su abdomen a manos del suizo. _

_No iba rápido como cualquiera lo haría. Deseaba conocerle sus reacciones y sus suspiros de una manera delicada, igual a ella. Era la primera vez que estarían haciendo esto, y deseaban que fuera inolvidable, donde al paso de los años recordaran esta fecha, mostrándose uno con el otro, uniendo sus alientos y esencias. _

_Su piel era suave. La pluma subía a sus pechos con delicadeza, ascendiendo nuevamente por el vientre, dando un lento tour por las piernas desnudas. Así fue repitiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, produciéndole inocentes cosquillas._

_Dejó la pluma de lado, posándose entremedio de las piernas de la joven, robándole los labios melosos y dejarlos para recorrer su cuerpo, esta vez sin la pluma._

'_¿Estás lista?' ―preguntó primero sin cometer errores, quería estar seguro de todo esto. Ella acertó en susurro._

_A la mañana siguiente, Lily yacía abrazando el cuerpo del rubio._

'_Bruder' ―pronunció incorporándose más a él, este levantó una ceja―, '¿una vez más?'_

'… _¿Was? (¿Qué?)' ―se desconcertó._

'_Me gustó. Es lo más lindo que he sentido…y más si es contigo.'_

'_Pero… ¿no es muy repentino?'_

'…'

'_¿Puede ser…más…tarde…? O… ¿un rato más?'_

'_Ja (Sí)' ―acertó surcando los labios, posando la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho―. 'Nunca olvidaré esto, por eso quiero repetirlo, solo contigo bruder. Ich liebe dich.' (Te amo)_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

Su atracción física será excelente y algo que a Leo le gusta mucho de Cáncer es que es muy tierna, siempre hay un piropo y tiene algo bonito que decir.

_Los pajaritos cantan en armonía como el descanso de paz de la pareja recostada en el pasto; solo Vash recostado y una Lily mirándole._

_Sentía que alguien le observaba sin pestañar, era incómodo. Entonces abrió un ojo encontrándose con su hermana._

'_¿Qué sucede?'_

'_Nada'__ ―contestó sencilla alejándose un poco―. 'Solo que te ves muy tierno durmiendo y no pude ocultar mis ganas de mirarte.'_

'_Eh…da-danke…' ―agradeció levemente tiñendo las mejillas, dándole la espalda por su bien._

**X**

Por otro lado, a Cáncer le enamora la fuerza e inteligencia de Leo y esto es muy bueno porque Cáncer tiende a ser mucho más pasiva, tranquila y tolerante lo que le dará a Leo la posibilidad de ser el que lleve la batuta en la relación.

'_¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!' __―gritaba Arthur._

'_¡Eso no nos ayuda de nada!' ―gritó Ludwig._

'_¿Debería golpearlo con mi grifo…o mi picota?' ―propuso Iván a Yao._

'_El grifo aru.'_

'_¡Pero si es una buena idea! ¡Una heroica idea!'__ ―exclamó Alfred defendiéndose. Luego todos comenzaron a reclamarle._

'_¡Silence!' ―el helvético exasperó dejando un tanto sorda a su hermana― '¡Hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy! ¡Pero les advierto…! ¡Si esto me afecta directamente y a mi hermana, lo elimino del mapa!' ―cogió la mano de Lily llevándosela de la sala._

'_Bruder… ¿no crees que eso fue…?'_

'_Es para que aprendan.'_

'_Eso es una amenaza.'_

'_A veces hay que recurrir a eso para que no hagan nada estúpido, y la vez te defiendo.'_

'_Ya veo…Eres inteligente.' ―alagó tomándole la mano._

'_N-No es inteligencia, es…bueno…tú me conoces.'_

'_Comprendo.'_

'_¿Quieres ir alguna parte?'_

'_No sé…elige tú, bruder.'_

'_Pues…am… ¿comprar helado?'_

'_Bueno.'_

**X**

El hombre Leo suele ser bastante dominante y también orgulloso. La mujer Cáncer es sumisa, pero también tiene su costado autoritario. Pero si saben soportar estas vicisitudes, no tendrán absolutamente ningún problema para llevarse bien.

'_No Lily. No es buena idea bañarla dentro de la casa.'_

'_Tampoco afuera con el agua helada.'_

'_Es para ahorrar.'_

'_Sería buena idea bañar a Eiger con agua tibia, se puede enfermar, y sé que no gastarías en llamar a un veterinario.'_

'_Sí, pero…'_

'_¿Qué tal si traemos la bañera y la llenamos con agua tibia, acá afuera?'_

'_Uhm…puede ser. Pero traeré la bañera, será mucho para ti.'_

'_Bien, yo esperaré junto con Eiger.'__ ―dijo acariciando la cabeza de la cabra._

**X**

El entusiasta y seguro Leo podría ser la solución perfecta para la inseguridad y la falta de confianza en sí mismos de los Cáncer, dada la capacidad de Leo para levantar el ánimo y hacer que los otros se sientan mejor.

_Recordaba cuando se sintió morir, no tenía a nadie que le ayudara, la luz se le iba, el sobrevivir. Sin embargo una mano fue extendida a su vida, a su país. Él le dio confianza para seguir adelante, protegiéndola ante todo, haciéndole volver a sonreír._

'_Gracias…hermano.'_

_Vash la escuchó… ¿no estaba durmiendo en su hombro? Volteó y no se equivocó. Hablaba dormida._

**X**

El acercamiento cariñoso y sensible de los Cáncer hará que Leo se sienta querido.

_Las yemas de sus dedos masajeaban el cabello rubio del suizo sobre sus piernas. A ambos les gustaban estar al aire libre cerca de las montañas del país helvético._

_Vash se removió sentándose frente a ella._

'_¿Pasa algo bruder?'_

'_Nein.'__ ―simplemente le cogió el rostro y la besó, volviéndose a recostar._

**X**

Leo deberá suavizar su acercamiento y evitar ser demasiado mandón, mientras que Cáncer deberá aprender a ser más independiente y a no necesitar la continua aprobación de su pareja.

_No era para nada novedoso que Vash sea mandón, gritón, agresivo ante los demás, pero al estar cerca de Liechtenstein, por alguna cosa mágica inexplicable para algunos, se convertía en otra persona, más cariñoso, completamente sumiso. Era un gatito sintiéndose querido por su dueña. Eso lo agradecía mucho. Aunque…ella era muy dependiente de él. ¿No sería bueno decirle que debería independizarse aunque se un poco? Sería bueno que saliera junto con Bélgica o Hungría en ir de compras. Eso sería bueno y beneficioso para su hermana._

'_¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Lily?'_

'_Sí, dime bruder.'_

'_Lo que te voy a decir, es para que te lo tomes a mal. Lo hago por tu bien, para que crezcas.'_

'_Ajam…'_

'_¿No sería bueno que salieras con alguien aparte de mí? No estoy diciendo una cita, si no con amigas, con Bélgica por ejemplo.'_

'_Contigo estoy bien.'_

'_Pero necesitas independizarte un poco. Tienes que salir…ve al cine o al centro comercial con alguna amiga.'_

'_¿No te molesta?'_

'_Por supuesto que no.'_

'_Entonces llamaré a Bel.'_

'_Y…no necesitas decirme con quien saldrás si es con una amiga. Solo…me dices si quieres que te recoja y a la hora que llegas.'_

'_Está bien. Gracias hermano.'_

**X**

La pareja entre Cáncer y Leo no tendrá problemas, será una relación apasionada en la intimidad, cariñosa en la vida cotidiana y muy equilibrada en su trato con quienes los rodean.

'_Mira broder, ¿no es muy lindo?' __―decía mirando una tienda de peluches._

'_Sí.' ―dijo simplemente._

'_Lo quiero.'_

'_¿Qué? Lily…no.'_

'_Es muy lindo, mira esas orejitas.' ―decía otra vez intentado cautivar al suizo. Es que ese peluche de conejito tenía el rostro como su hermano._

_El mayor tomó su billetera con bastante tristeza, si ocupaba el dinero, solo le quedaría para el regreso. Finalmente le compró el peluche. _

_Siguieron caminando encontrándose con el francés, el español y el prusiano. Lo único que le faltaba._

'_Bonjour a la parejita más linda del mundo.' ―saludó Francis._

'_Bonjour.' ―dijo Vash sin ánimos, muy diferente a la chica quien saludó con amabilidad al grupo de amigos._

_Posteriormente para ahorrar dinero, Francia –y amigos- invitó a la pareja a comer comida rápida. Liechtenstein pidió permiso para ir al tocador dejando solos a los hombres._

'_¿Y Vash, cómo te va?' ―preguntó el francés con una sonrisa picarona._

'_¿Qué me va de qué?' ―dijo nada más sin expresión, dando un sorbo a su bebida._

'_No te hagas…' ―mencionó Gilbert._

'_No les entiendo.'_

'_Si ya consumieron su amor.' ―soltó Antonio como lo más natural del mundo dentro de un local._

_Suiza actuó a escupir la bebida._

'_Apuesto que detrás de esa apariencia de inocencia, te satisface completamente, ¿droit? (¿no?/¿verdad?)__ ―siguió Francis._

'_¡¿Cómo se les ocurre decir eso?' ―explotó Vash poniéndose de pie. Los tres amigos sobresaltaron del susto― '¡Estamos en un local! ¡Y les prohíbo decir algo sobre mi hermana! ¡Malditos pervertidos!'_

'_¿Por qué gritas hermano?' ―la rubia apareció sin comprender._

'_Nos vamos.' ―le cogió la mano, jalándola fuera del local de comida rápida._

'_Pero… ¿no deberíamos despedirnos?'_

'_No. Ellos no merecen eso, no merecen nada.'_

'_Bueno…y… ¿a dónde vamos?'_

'_¿Ir a casa?'_

'_De acuerdo. ¿Y vemos una película?'_

'_Como quieras.'_

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****Fιη…º****』**

* * *

**N/A:** Hace tanto que no subía un horóscopo, me animé en hacer este. ¡Me gusto! Creo que el próximo haré de UKxSeychelles, los amo juntos. He querido hacer con más parejas latinas, pero aún no logro captarlas, por ejemplo el BrasilxUruguay, me encantan juntos, pero no aun no los capto. No sé si alguien se anima… O el ParaguayxBolivia, ellos dos me robaron el corazón, veré si podré con ellos =3.

Si se preguntan por el USAxMex, tuve un gran problema estúpido. Se me borró todo lo que llevaba y no me quedaba nada en terminarlo. El mundo no quiere que no haga.

*•Desde 2008, Liechtenstein ha estado sometida a creciente presión internacional, particularmente proveniente de Alemania, para mejorar la transparencia de su sector bancario y su sistema fiscal. En octubre de 2009, la OCDE eliminó el principado de su "lista gris" de países que tenían todavía que implementar la convención de tributos modelos de la organización.

*•En Suiza se habla cuatro idiomas oficiales: Alemán, francés, italiano y romanche. (Suertuda Lily, Vash tiene cuatro lenguas x3)

*•**La Cruz Roja** fue fundada en Ginebra (Suiza) por Henri Dunant. Cada año, el 8 de mayo se celebra del Día Mundial de la Cruz Roja, correspondiendo al nacimiento de Henri. El símbolo corresponde a la inversión de la bandera Suiza. También existen tres emblemas oficiales: La Cruz Roja, La Media Luna Roja y El Crista Rojo.

*•**Carac****:** Es un pastel típico de Gastronomía de Suiza, que se distingue por su característico color verde y el punto de chocolate en su centro. Se encuentra especialmente en los cantones de Vaud, Friburgo, Ginebra y Neuchâtel. Consiste en una base de masa, normalmente pasta brisa, en la que se vierte un ganache hecho de leche y chocolate. Se cubre todo con un glaseado de coklor verde con un trozo de chocolate en el centro. Se encuentra de tamaño grande (unos 25 cm de diámetro) y pequeño (sobre 8 cm de diámetro).

Eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos!

Pásenla bien el año nuevo! (¡Los veré los fuegos en los muslos de Manu! ¿Quien va a ver la Torre Entel? ¡Suertudas!)

Saludines, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**=D**


End file.
